


page 80 fic #420

by knives_n_robots



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, and dont jack it with out the person knowing on the other end, another page 80 fic, im tired its midnight, nothing happens in the first chapter but this will be expanded, they need to talk about feelings, theyll have sex but in the real world its not as spontanues as thar, tomorrow, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_n_robots/pseuds/knives_n_robots
Summary: Original title that was 255 words too long: another page 80 fic but more realistic and with a feelings jam while listening to jams because you dont just all the sudden start dirty talking after finding out your best bro was jacking it to you like i kniw we all want that to happen but it doesnt sadly





	1. Chapter 1

What the hell was he doing. Why was he doing this? Oh wait. Because Jeremiah Heere might have feelings of the gay category for his best friend. 

But was that really an excuse for jacking it to Michaels voice over the phone? Probably not. This was probably really immoral and he should stop before Michael catches him and all goes to shit. 

But fuck Michael just sounded so passionate just then and that was a particulaly good stroke. 

Shit he moaned.

Oh no.

This is where it all goes to shit.

Whoops that ain't happening.

Jeremy hung up after the silence had gotten too heavy.

Jeremiah Heere just ruined his friendship with his best friend twice.


	2. they fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theyll hopefully fuck in this one
> 
> Also im not extremely exhausted so this chapter will actually be somewhat okay

Jeremy laid on his bed, terrifyed of what Michael would do. He already messed it up with the squip incident, now this? Did you /really/ love his Jeremy?

Yes. Yes he did. Except he's still a god damn teenager in senior year who fucks shit up.

Jeremy looked over towards his phone when it started vibrating with the screen flashing "Player One Is Callin". He grabbed his phone and reluctantly answerered.

"Um. Hey Jeremy..." Michael sounded confused? There was something in his tone that Jeremy couldn't quite place.

"Hi Michael..look I'm really sorry about earlier I.. I shouldn't have jacked off to you talking passionately about the nirvana, I shouldn't have jacked off to you /period/. Even though I have and you probably hate me because I've fucked up this twice but I love..I love you Michael." Jeremy felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Michael was silent. Jeremy thought he might have hung up until Michael spoke up with a shaky voice. "I-I love you too...I have for so-so many years Jer..."

"R-really? I um...you should probably come over so we can..uh..talk about it.." Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Come over to my place... please.."

"Yeah, yeah of course Michael..I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA SIKE
> 
> Haha Jeremy aint "coming" yet ;3
> 
> Theyll fuck next chapter I promise
> 
> I'll probably write it later today if I'm not busy rping

**Author's Note:**

> i swear im continuing this I need them to have a feelings jam first tho because they need to talk about things and I wanna be the weeb to deliver it


End file.
